Helping Hand
by smarty1989
Summary: After Grave Danger Nick's niece Emma helps him see what is important in life. Soon the tables are turned and she's the one who needs his help. NS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set after Grave Danger. My first CSI fic. Please read and review, I welcome constructive criticism

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of CSI but Emma is my creation in this fic

Chapter 1

Nick rolled over in bed groaning at the sound of his alarm clock. He had been distinctly unenthusiastic about going to work after what had happened. It had been 3 weeks since he had been buried alive in that glass coffin and the memories were still haunting him. His family, who had been there for the first week, were now all at home getting on with their lives. Nick wanted to move on but he found himself stuck in the same self destructive place. He slowly got up and wandered through to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. His phone rang but he let it go to the answer machine. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hey Nicky it's Becca. Jake's mom is sick and we have to go help look after his dad. I was wandering if you could look after Emma this week. Call me back. Bye."

Nick stared at the phone. Maybe it would be good for it to look after his niece Emma; it might help take his mind off what happened. She was really fun to be around so he put down his coffee and called his sister back.

"Hey Becca it's Nick."

"Hey did you get my message?"

"Yeah I would love to have her. You want me to come pick her up?"

"That's great. You don't have to pick her up we can drop her off on the way. We'll be there at about 7 tonight. Thanks Nick

"Ok see you then." Nick said hanging up the phone

He was glad to have the company for a while. Emma was now 14 but she loved hanging out with her uncle Nicky. Nick never said it to anyone but she was his favourite niece. He had another 2 nieces who were his other sisters' daughters. Nick headed off to get dressed and jumped into his Tahoe. He put on his favourite country music and started singing along. He was finally getting back to normal again.

He arrived at the lab and was walking inside when he saw Sara arriving.

"Mornin'" Nick said smiling

"Hey, you seem happy today" Sara was glad he was happy today as he hadn't been himself since the whole incident

"Yeah. Emma's coming to stay with me this week."

"Awww. That sounds good." Sara said hoping Emma would help him get better

"She'll be here after shift. I was gonna order in pizza. You wanna come over?"

"Sure. What time?"

"8 o clock my place."

"Sounds good. You want me to bring dessert."

"Of course you have very good taste as I remember." Nick said referring to the few dinners they had together as friends. Both of them wanted to take it further but were afraid of what it might do to their friendship.

The day went by with a few cases as usual which were all solved and wrapped up by the end of shift for a change.

Sara walked into the locker room just as Nick was changing his shirt. She had to admit he had a really hot body.

"Nice." She said raising her eyebrows as he looked at her

"I know." Nick said

"And modest too."

"You know it." He said winking at her

"I'll see you tonight." He said brushing past her as he left the room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick was finishing off in the guest bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. It was Becca.

"Hey Nicky." She said hugging him

"Hey."

"They're just getting the stuff out of the car. Emma packed so much stuff you would think she's gonna be here for a month not a week. You know what she's like."

Emma and Jake came in the door putting down the suitcases by the doorway.

"Hey uncle Nicky." Emma said giving him a big hug

"Hey sweetie." Nick said

"So we should be back next Friday about the same time. We'll call if we're gonna be late." Jake said

Emma hugged her parents and they left.

"So you wanna come take your stuff through." Nick said motioning towards the guest bedroom

"Sure." Emma said picking up some of her bags while nick took her suitcase.

"So how are you?" Emma asked as she was helping Nick make the bed

"I'm ok. So any boyfriends I should know about?" Emma frowned knowing that Nick wasn't ok but she let it go for now.

"No, not really. You're not going to get like dad are you?"

"What do you mean?" Nick looked at her confused

"He says I should be concentrating on school and that boys are a distraction."

"Well he would be right there." Nick said smirking

Emma threw one of the pillows at him

"Hey that is no way to treat your host. I could make you sleep outside you know."

"You wouldn't." Emma said looking at him sweetly

"I know, can't resist those puppy dog eyes." Nick said smiling

"So what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Whatever I'm not fussed." Emma said

"Sara is coming over soon and she's bringing desert"

"Cool"

There was a knock at the door. Nick opened it and Sara was standing there. She had her hair down and it was hanging loosely round her shoulders. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a loose white top. Nick thought she looked beautiful. He was brought back to reality when Emma cleared her throat not so subtly.

"Uncle Nicky you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna let her in"

Nick smiled looking sheepish stepping aside letting Sara come in

"Hi Emma. I hope you like banoffee pie." Sara said indicating the cake in her hands

"You're kidding right. It's my favourite." She replied

A few hours later they were all stuffed. Nick went to go do the dishes leaving Emma and Sara in the lounge talking.

"So how has he been?" Emma said lowering her voice so Nick couldn't hear her

"Not good. He definitely cheered up when he found out you were coming."

"Well it's a start. I think the family are so relieved he's alive they haven't thought about the long-term effect its having on him."

"I know. We'll figure out how to help him together." Sara said giving Emma's hand a squeeze knowing she was worried about Nick.

"So is there something going on between you two? I saw how he looked at you earlier."

"Well we've had dinner a few times… as friends. I don't know if its gonna go any further."

"For what its worth I think he really likes you. He's always talking about you."

"He is?" Sara asked looking surprised

"Yeah" Emma smiled

Nick came back into the room and Emma and Sara stopped talking.

"Well its late I should get going. It was nice seeing you again Emma."

Nick led her over to the door and Emma hugged her goodbye.

"See you later Sara." Nick said smiling as she left and he closed the door behind her

"Wow you got it bad." Emma said

"What do you mean?" Nick said sitting beside her on the couch

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"Who? Sara? I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you check everyone out like that do you?"

"Emma" Nick said glaring at her

"Ok fine, I'm going to bed" she said sighing

"But for what its worth she likes you too. It's obvious. Goodnight"

Nick sat there taking all that she had just said. Did Sara really like him in that way? Sure they flirted a lot but it didn't mean anything on her part right?

He headed off to bed hoping he would get some sleep tonight. He had been having nightmares for the past few weeks. He hoped having Emma here would reassure him a bit, make him feel less alone.

Emma was settling down to go to sleep after reading her book for a while when she heard Nick in his room. It sounded like he was having a nightmare, or being attacked, but Emma thought the first was more likely. She walked through to his room and her suspicions were correct. Nick was tossing and turning restlessly saying "I'm not ready to die" over and over again

Emma climbed onto the bed beside him and put her hand on his arm.

"Uncle Nicky wake up." She said gently shaking him

Nick's eyes shot open and he was surprised to see Emma sitting next to him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead

"Are you ok?" Emma asked

"I'm fine sweetie. It was nothing."

"No it wasn't I saw you. Look you can talk to me; I'm not a kid anymore."

"It was just a nightmare. I've been having them a lot recently."

"I thought so" Emma said looking him in the eyes

Nick put his head in his hands and couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked his body.

Emma put her arms round him.

Nick wiped his eyes

"I'm sorry Emma." He said knowing he had let everyone down by not being stronger

"It's ok. You don't have to be macho man all the time."

Nick laughed, glad that she was here with him right now

"You should go back to bed" Nick said kissing her forehead and laying back down in bed.

Emma decided to stay with him and snuggled up beside him.

"Is it ok if I stay here with you?" Emma asked

"Of course" Nick said switching the bedside lamp off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Nick headed into work as usual leaving Emma to keep herself entertained for the day. She flicked through the channels on TV finding nothing worth watching. She lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She was really worried about Nick, he was always helping everyone else out especially her and now she had no idea how to help him. She thought back to the moment she had found out he had been kidnapped.

_Emma was rudely awoken by the phone ringing. She groaned as she sat up, her eyes barely open. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 6.30 in the morning. She heard her mom answer the phone and it sounded like bad news so she got out of bed and went downstairs._

_Her mom looked upset and her dad was trying to comfort her._

"_What's wrong?" Emma asked looking confused_

_They looked up at her not having heard her come down the stairs_

"_Em its Nick"_

"_What happened?" Emma asked thinking the worst with his job_

"_He's been kidnapped"_

"_No…No" was all she could say as tears filled her eyes_

_Her mom came over to her and hugged her rocking her gently as the tears rolled down her cheeks_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Hey Emma. I had a day off and I thought you could use the company" Sara said

"Hey, come in. I'm glad you came. You want anything to drink."

"No thanks. I thought we could talk about Nick while he's not here"

"Ok"

"How was he this morning?"

"Ok I think. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, nightmares again."

"Did he say anything about it?"

"No. I saw him though. It looked like he was fighting and he was saying "I'm not ready to die." I didn't know what to do so I woke him up then stayed with him." Emma said tears forming in her eyes

"You did great Emma." Sara said taking her hand

Emma couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Sara pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Emma. He's gonna be ok."

"I know I just can't believe how close I came to loosing him."

"I know me too. You know what; I think all we can do is be there for him. It'll take time for him to get through this but he will get through it."

Emma stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Thanks Sara. I think you should talk to him tonight. He needs you right now"

"I think you're right. Have you had lunch yet?

"No" Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Well I know a diner that has the best milkshakes."

"Cool. I'll go get my shoes on"

Sara was glad that she had talked to Emma and been there for her. Emma was right she had to talk to Nick tonight. She needed him as much as he needed her and she wanted him to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick arrived home after shift exhausted and glad he had tomorrow off. He walked in and saw Sara sitting on the couch.

"Oh. Hey Nick."

"Hey Sara" he said confused

"Oh. I was keeping Emma company today. She's asleep. I actually wanted to talk to you" she replied

"Ok" Nick replied sitting next to her on the couch

"I was talking to Emma today and she made things a lot clearer for me. I mean something has been going on with us for a while now" Sara said flustered, not knowing how to continue.

Nick smiled at her encouraging her to go on

"Ok. Seeing you in that coffin made me realise I can't live without you. I love you"

Nick was so shocked he couldn't say anything.

"I understand you obviously don't feel the same way" Sara said standing up to leave

Nick stood up and caught hold of her arm.

"Sara" he said softly wrapping his arms round her

They stood like that for a while comfortable in each others arms. Nick lifted her chin up and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Meanwhile Emma was not sleeping soundly. She was having a nightmare. She was in a dark, creepy graveyard. The moon was shining brightly and she could her whispers circling in the cold air. She tripped over a large branch and looked up at the gravestone in front of her. It was her mom's. She looked along the row. Sure enough there was her dad, Nick and Sara too. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned round fear etched on her pale face. It was a figure in a long dark cloak. She woke up and sat abruptly up in her bed. She felt as though she couldn't breathe and she was shaking. She went through to the living room to see if Sara was still there.

She and nick were sitting on the couch talking. Sara had her head resting on nick's chest. She sat up when she heard Emma coming through.

"Em, are you alright?" Nick asked looking concerned

She shook her head and started to cry. Nick walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's ok sweetie." He said rubbing her back trying to calm her down

Nick guided her over to the couch and sat her between him and Sara.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Nick said handing her a tissue

Emma explained her dream to them.

"It's ok. Everyone has bad dreams once in a while." Nick said

"Yeah. Even I do" Sara added

"No. It wasn't the first time." Emma admitted looking down

"When did you have it before?" Nick asked

"I've been having the same dream for the past few months. It's the man in the cloak I'm afraid of."

"Is something going on with you?" Nick asked frowning, thinking there was something she wasn't telling him

"No. I'm fine" she said lying. But she couldn't let anyone know the truth.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" she said heading towards her bedroom

Nick went to stand up but Sara stopped him

"Nick. I think you should leave it. Let her come to you." Sara said softly.

Nick caved and left it at that for now

Emma climbed back into bed and pulled the covers tightly around herself. She wanted to tell Nick but it would destroy everything. Her dreams were showing her that she had reason to be afraid. She didn't know how much more she could take… or if he might snap.

A/N: Next chapter -The mystery deepens. Can Nick and Sara get to the bottom of it? Will Emma admit the truth? Stay tuned for next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma lay awake in bed. She was too scared to go back to sleep in case she had that nightmare again. She wanted to talk about what was going on but she couldn't say anything to anyone.

_3 months earlier_

_Emma walked into English class feeling rather happy. They were getting a new English teacher today. She hoped he would be more interesting and not ancient like their last one._

"_Good morning class. My name is Mr Fischer and I will be taking you this year"_

_Emma looked at him. He was tall and quite young, quite cute too._

"_He's so hot" her friend Julie whispered to her_

"_Yeah I know" she whispered back and they both started giggling_

"_Girls. Do you have something to say?" he said looking sternly at them_

"_No sir" Emma replied_

"_I'll tell you all know. I won't have any inappropriate conversations or interruptions in my class."_

"_God he's so strict" Emma whispered to Julie_

_Julie was about to reply when she was interrupted_

"_What did I just say? That's it…Emma 2 weeks detention starting this afternoon" he said checking her name from the register_

_After class Emma and her friends were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch_

"_I can't believe he gave you detention for that" Julie said_

"_I know. My dad is gonna kill me."_

_Emma headed along to Mr Fisher's classroom after the bell had rung and her friends had gone home_

"_Emma, come in" he said_

"_No one else had detention?" she asked looking confused_

"_No. I thought it would be a good idea to set things straight now."_

_Emma sat down at a desk in the front row. She looked around confused as to why all the blinds were shut._

"_So. I take it this isn't your first detention" Mr Fisher said walking up and standing beside her desk_

"_It is actually." She gulped nervously_

"_Well. The supply closet over there could use sorting out"_

_Emma groaned as she got up and went over to the closet. It was a huge walk in one which Miss Smith had never cleaned up._

_She had been working away for a while when she heard Mr Fisher come in and close the door. She carried on not turning round._

_He cam up behind her and put his arm round her waist pressing himself against her. She had no way of moving as the shelf was right in front of her. She closed her eyes frozen with fear as his hand moved up her shirt._

"_Please stop" she said tears rolling down her cheeks_

"_Shhh" he said his hand moving down her body_

_After a while he stopped. _

"_Don't tell anyone. I mean it or I'll hurt you. _

_Emma sobbed but nodded her head. He stepped back and she ran out of the classroom and out of the school. She never spoke to anyone about what happened. She was on her best behaviour in every class so she had no reason to get detention again. In English class she concentrated on her work. Every time she thought about what happened it made her sick. That night she had the nightmare for the first time. It carried on for the next few months haunting her and it would do until she told someone._

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock it was 6am. At least she had managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep for a change. She got up and went into the kitchen.

Nick was already up as well.

"Morning'" said smiling at her

"Morning" she said smiling weekly taking a seat across from him at the table

"Em… Is something bothering you?"

She didn't reply but from the look in her eyes Nick could tell something was up.

"I'm not gonna force it out of you. I just want you to know you can tell me…whatever it is. When you're ready that is."

"Ok" Emma replied softly

Nick went back to reading his paper thinking they were done talking

"He said he'd kill me" she said softly

Nick jerked his head up quickly

"What?" he said looking shocked

Emma started crying.

Nick frowned walking over to her.

"Em" he said holding his arms out to her

She stood up and sobbed in his arms.

"What happened?" Nick said leading her over to the couch and sitting down next to her

Emma took a deep breath and told him about what had happened.

"Did this only happen once?" Nick asked not believing what he had just heard

"Yeah" Emma replied putting her head in her hands

"Emma. You're gonna have to tell the police what happened." Nick said putting a hand on her back

"No…I can't" she said between sobs"

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you. What he did was wrong and he deserves to be punished for it" Nick said rationally but really he just wanted to kill the guy

"You promise" Emma said looking up at him

"I promise"

Nick put his arms round her. He was horrified by what he had heard. Emma was just a kid and this guy had taken advantage of his position as her teacher. He was determined to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 hours later

Nick held Emma for a while until she spoke again.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked

"Well we'll have to tell your mom and dad, the police and the school."

"Do we have to right now? I want to tell mom and dad myself but not on the phone."

"Ok. I'll call the school and let them know what happened. They'll suspend him. Just in case he does it to anyone else. Then we can talk to the police after we tell your mom and dad."

"Ok" Emma said softly

"I'll go make some phone calls, why don't you fix yourself some breakfast?" he said ruffling her hair and walking over to the phone. Emma busied herself in the kitchen.

"Hello. I need to talk to the principal please" Nick said as he got through to reception

"Sir, can I ask what it is about?" the receptionist answered

"My niece had an incident with a teacher and I need to report it."

"Ok sir I'll put you through" she said hearing the serious tone of his voice

"This is Principal West speaking how may I help you?"

"My name is Nick Stokes and my niece is a student at your school. She had detention 3 months ago with Mr Fischer"

"Sir, can I ask your niece's name?"

"Emma Jones"

"Right. What seems to be the problem?"

"She was alone in the room with him. He made her clean out the supply closet and proceeded to molest her. He threatened her making her too afraid to tell anyone until now"

"Ok. I will certainly be following up this allegation sir"

"I hope you will. I cannot believe that this was allowed to happen in the first place"

"I assure you sir Mr Fischer will be removed from his position until the police have finished their enquiries. Thank you for contacting us and give Emma my sincere apologies for this."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch soon" Nick said hanging up the phone

Emma came through from the kitchen with some cereal and flopped down onto the couch.

"I just spoke to your Principal. They're gonna remove Fischer and she sends her regards" Nick said sighing

"Ok" Emma said nodding

"Why don't you come into work with me today? You can bring stuff with you." Nick said not wanting to let her out of his sight

"He let you down didn't he?" Nick said taking a seat next to her

Emma looked at him not understanding what he was getting at.

"You were supposed to be able to trust him" Nick said looking her in the eyes

"Yeah. I just feel so dirty and…ashamed really" she said looking down.

"You shouldn't feel that way."

"I know. I just kept waiting for someone to come in and help me… but they didn't" she said, her voice wavering towards the end

Nick looked at her with tears in his eyes. He knew what that felt like, to feel so alone and be violated.

"Ok…when I was nine I had a last minute babysitter. I thought I could trust her…but, I was wrong. I just looked up at the ceiling praying my mom would come back early…but she didn't" Nick said his eyes glistening with tears

Emma looked up at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, he seemed so together yet he had this awful thing happen to him

"I…I'm sorry" she said resting her hand on his

"The point I'm trying to make Em is that despite what happened life goes on. You go to school everyday and see your friends. It doesn't have to rule your life. Soon he'll be where he belongs…in prison and you have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"You never told anyone?"

"No. I hid it for so long that I couldn't tell anyone. I was ashamed; I thought I had done something wrong."

"I'm lucky though"

Nick looked confused

"I have you to help me. Someone who knows exactly how I feel." She said a tear falling down her cheek.

Nick brushed it away with his thumb.

"Why don't you go get some stuff together and come to work with me today."

"Cool, I can annoy Greg again" Emma said smiling

"Yeah" Nick said mirroring her smile

Nick watched her as she headed off to her room. It seemed like she was a bit happier. He just had to help her for the next few days and be there for her. He knew his sister was going to be heartbroken when she found out what happened. Emma was her only child, she had been told she couldn't have any more kids, and she and Jake loved her to bits. He took comfort in the fact that he knew she would get all the attention and help she needed from them over the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

A /N: This is chapter 7 changed slightly. The next chapter should be posted within the next few days

Chapter 7

Nick and Emma arrived at the lab a while later. Emma followed Nick to the break room.

"You going to be ok here?" Nick asked as she sat down at the table

"Sure I have everything I need." Emma said taking out some magazines, her ipod and some candy out of her bag.

"Em, at least wait a few hours before eating candy it's only 9am"

"Ok I will, I promise"

Nick ruffled her hair then walked out the room.

"Next time you do that _you_ may end up in the morgue" Emma shouted after him

"Oooh, I'm so scared" Nick said turning only a few steps form the doorway

"You better be" Emma said glaring at him

Nick laughed as he made his way to Grissom's office. He knocked on the door and Gil looked up from his work.

"Hey Griss, Emma is in the break room. I didn't want to leave her on her own today. She's having' a bit of a rough time at the moment

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it will be" he replied

"You and Sara have a 419, convenience store Atlantic Street. She's already on the scene"

"Hey Em I got work. You gonna be ok here?"

"I'll be ok." Emma replied.

"If you have any problems you know my number. If you can't get hold of me someone will be around." He said kissing her head before leaving.

Emma smiled she was glad Nick was being so supportive; she needed all the help she could get.

Nick arrived at the scene shortly afterwards.

"Hey you're late." Sara said smirking

"I'm late?" Nick said smirking

"Whatever. Victim was heading towards the fridge but never got there. GSW to the head, shot came from across the street. Probably a sniper, we don't have any descriptions yet."

"Sniper huh? Someone must have had it in for this guy"

"Business suit. Looks about late forties to early fifties could be a bad business deal"

Nick and Sara started processing the scene

Meanwhile back at the lab Warrick and Catherine were discussing their case. They walked into the break room to get some coffee.

"Hey Emma. How are you?"

"Hey Cath. I'm ok thanks"

"You hanging out here today?" Warrick asked taking a seat next to her

"Yeah. I get bored at uncle Nicky's" Emma said covering up the reason why she was really there.

"Annoying Greg is more fun isn't it?" Cath said smiling

"Of course it is."

Emma's cell started beeping. It was a text message. The number wasn't in her contacts but she opened it out of curiosity. It read;

_I know you told. I told you never to tell anyone. Now you will pay the price._

Emma froze. How could he know? How did he get her number? She felt Catherine and Warrick's eyes on her.

"I…excuse me" she said heading towards the ladies room

"Weird" Warrick said looking at Emma's retreating back

"Maybe I should have a word with Nick when he gets back" Cath said knowing that there was something wrong with Emma.

Emma stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She felt sick again just hearing from him again. She decided not to tell Nick, she thought he was bluffing, just testing her. She sent another message back hoping to get him off her back.

_I didn't tell. I promise. They would be angry at me. It was my fault._

Emma left the bathroom hoping he would be satisfied with the message she had sent.

About half an hour later Nick and Sara arrived back from the crime scene. They handed in their evidence to be processed and Sara went to check on Emma. After the message Emma was a bit shaken up.

"Hey Emma" Sara smiled as she walked in the break room

"Hey"

"How you doing today?"

"I'm ok now" Emma said hoping Sara would be satisfied

"Thank you for your advice the other day." Sara said

"You're welcome. You guys deserve to be happy and I wouldn't mind another cousin…as long as it's not a boy." She said smirking

"I'll do my best." Sara said laughing but really having kids with Nick was something she had always wanted.

Emma's cell went off again. It was another message.

_Now Emma, didn't your parents ever teach you not to lie. I lost my job today because of you. I don't break my promises. You know what's going to happen._

Emma stiffened. He was going to come after her, what if there was no one there to help her like last time?

"Emma. What's wrong?" Sara asked looking concerned

She handed over her cell phone to Sara.

"Emma who sent you this?"

"Mr Fisher, my English teacher. We were alone in detention…he started touching me…I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He said if I told anyone he would kill me. I told uncle Nicky." Emma said between sobs

Sara stood her up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Emma. We won't let him hurt you." Sara said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Emma held onto her tighter.

"What's wrong?" Nick said walking into the break room

Sara handed him Emma's cell and he read the message, horrified by what it said.

Just as Nick was reading it another message came through. Nick opened it.

_I'm coming for you Emma. Uncle Nicky won't be able to protect you. You will die, and when you least expect it._

"Bastard! I'm going to go talk to Brass. Chances are he's nearby." Nick said heading towards Brass's office

Sara tightened her hold on Emma. She wasn't going to let her out of her sight now.

Meanwhile, Mr Fisher was getting closer to Emma. He was determined to make her pay.

A/N Next chapter: Will Nick and Sara be able to protect Emma or is her fate already sealed?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry about the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy xoxo

Chapter 8

Suddenly the lab was plunged into darkness. Sara felt a hard thud on her head and the last thing she heard was Emma screaming.

Emma struggled as she was dragged down the corridor. Mr Fisher slammed her hard against the wall holding her by her throat. She struggled to breathe as he squeezed tighter; his eyes were dark a menacing look on his face. She kicked her legs wildly and managed to focus enough to knee him in the groin. It was enough for him to drop his grip and for her to run.

"Come back you little bitch!" He yelled chasing after her.

Emma ran as fast as she could in no particular direction. It was still pitch black and she had no idea where to run. She ducked behind a vending machine hoping he hadn't seen.

"Come on Emma; you're a bit too old to be playing hide and seek." He sneered looking for her in the darkness. She heard a click as the backup generator kicked in and suddenly some lights came back on. She looked behind her and realised where she was. The DNA lab was just behind her, further along was Grissom's office and she knew how to get out from there. When she turned round he was standing a few feet away from her.

"Boo!" He shouted laughing darkly.

She screamed again and ran through the DNA lab to the adjacent corridor praying someone would be there. After what seemed like ages she looked round and noticed he'd disappeared. She ducked into Grissom's office and hid under the desk; _where the hell are they? _She checked to see he wasn't hanging round outside and picked up Grissom's cell on the desk. She tried calling Nick and Warrick but both were engaged.

"Come on." She breathed dialling Cath's was engaged too. She froze when she heard footsteps coming towards the desk. He heart pounded furiously in her chest as they got closer and closer. As they walked round the desk she shut her eyes; this is it she thought. Nothing happened for a second and she opened her eyes slowly.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uncle Nicky!" She said throwing her arms round his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"It's alright honey. I got ya know."

The full weight of what happened hit her and she burst into tears.

"What about Sara? Is she ok?" She said suddenly remembering.

"She's ok. She just needs a few stitches and she'll be fine."

"And…"

"He's dead…drew a weapon at an officer." He replied knowing what she was asking.

She laid her head on his shoulder and began crying hysterically. Nick scooped her up and carried her outside. The team all looked up as he came out with Emma in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Cath said walking up to them.

"I think so; is Sara at the hospital?"

"Yeah; Warrick took her."

Emma took her head off Nick's shoulder but tears were still streaming down her face. Cath smiled and put her hand on the side of Emma's head stroking her cheek lightly.


End file.
